What Would You Do?
by Oni No Yami
Summary: Kurama asks a startling question that makes the Reikai Tentei think. Takes place four years after Kurama and Yusuke meet. HieiKurama. One Shot. Dedicated to Taro. Love ya, Bunny!


What would you do?

"What would you do if I told you I would die tomorrow?"

The question seemed to take the other three by surprise. So much so that they didn't react to the question for a whole minute or two. But the effect was explosive.

"What! What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Are you saying you'd kill yourself!"

Hiei stared. This wasn't like the fox, not at all. What was going on? Why was he suddenly thinking about death?

Kurama smiled slightly and looked back at his three companions. "No, I wouldn't kill myself. I have far too much to live up to. I just want to know what you would do if we knew I was going to die tomorrow, some way."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Try to come up with a way to save you?" Yusuke offered in the form of a question. Kurama shook his head.

"That's the point. You won't be able to save me. What would you do?" He repeated.

Yusuke seemed shocked at this. To him there was always a way to save someone from death. Well, most always. Kuwabara looked deep in thought.

Kurama sighed slightly when he realized he wouldn't be getting an answer to his question. "Never mind. Forget I mentioned it." The two teenagers were happy to comply.

Later that night Kurama made his way back to his appartment after he said his goodbyes to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. An empty appartment with no warmth, no light, and no one to go home to. 'Perhaps I should get a pet...' Kurama thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shivered slightly against the cold. 'And perhaps I should have brought a jacket to Yusuke's...'

Just as Kurama was about to enter his appartment building, however, he felt someone watching him. Turning quickly, the fox let out a sigh of relief as he realized who it was. "Hiei... You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Hiei shrugged and walked over to Kurama. "Fox... About your question earlier..."

Kurama bit his lip. "Really, Hiei, it was no big deal. I was ju-" The red-head was cut off as Hiei grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him down so Kurama was practically bending over and pressed their lips together in a forceful yet welcoming kiss. Kurama's eyes widdened and he tried to get away but Hiei held him still, not allowing him to go.

Eventually, Hiei let Kurama go unceremoniously and the red-head fell against the door to the building behind them. "Hiei... W-what...?"

"Does that answer your question, Fox?" Hiei was blushing visibly but he still sounded sure of himself.

Kurama blinked and stared at him for a moment or so. "My... question?"

"Really now, Fox," Hiei snorted. "Did my kiss fluster you that much that you can't think straight? Or are you really that simple-minded?"

Kurama knew Hiei was teasing him but the words stung slightly. "Perhaps it's a little of both." He finally decided.

"Well, I think I'll answer your question properly." Hiei stepped closer and pulled Kurama down again but not to kiss him. This time he was whispering in Kurama's ear, his voice so soft and sweet that Kurama felt himself shudder with each syluble Hiei uttered. "If you were to tell me you were to die tomorrow with the certainty that I couldn't save you I would tell you I love you. I would hold you and kiss you and make you know the love I never showed you before. Five years is a long time to hide something from someone, don't you agree?"

Kurama couldn't reply. This was all just too... shocking. Had Hiei been hiding it that long? How had he missed the signs? Were there any signs to see? This whole ordeal was making the fox's head spin.

"I'm going to assume you do." Hiei continued, a slightly amused tone in his voice that only Kurama would have been able to detect. "What do you think, fox? Was that the answer you were looking for?"

Kurama really didn't know what to say until Hiei pulled away and looked at him. Hiei's eyes were burning with determination and hope. Kurama hesitated a moment before leaning down and planting a kiss on Hiei's lips. "I think... it was." He finally replied. "Even though I didn't contiously think so, I might have uncontiously been looking for an answer like that... or at least, something to that extent." Kurama smiled.

Hiei didn't smile back but Kurama could tell he was happy because he blushed slightly yet didn't look away. "Hn."

"Would you like to come inside?" Kurama asked, softly.

Hiei hesitated before nodding. Kurama nodded and unlocked the door to the appartment building, glad to get out of the cold. As the pair walked into the building Kurama noticed that Hiei was watching him intently. But not just him...

Kurama blushed as he felt a hand on his ass when he started unlocking the door to his appartment. "Hentai youkai!" He cried and ran into the appartment, closing the door before Hiei could get in. He didn't lock it, though, knowing that Hiei still wanted to come in.

As Kurama waited for Hiei he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. What he didn't expect was to find a naked Hiei already waiting for him.

"Take those ningen clothes off." Hiei snorted as he watched Kurama hungrilly. "You won't be needing them..."

A/N: No lemon, sorry. Story is dedicated to Taro because I said so. Hope I did Hiei well enough. Hentai youkai means 'perverted demon'. Or... I think it does. Please tell me if I did that wrong. This story takes place four years after the Reikai Tentai is born so bare with me. 


End file.
